


Torn Apart

by TheOneWhoWanders



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhoWanders/pseuds/TheOneWhoWanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thought the twins would be together forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn Apart

There was always going to be a time when one of them died.

Especially considering the lifestyle that they had chosen. It couldn’t always be the two of them sneaking around in the dark, Vex hunting for food, Vax stealing it. Although perhaps if it had stayed just the two of them they would have been safer. They wouldn’t have ended here. . .

This is why they never seperated. The thought of going on without the other was to hard of a concept for either of them to fathom. As long as they were together they could protect each other. They would fight side by side and be each others strength, or at least that was the plan.

One stupid mission, that was all it took. One mission where they decided to seperate. Vex would be better off keeping watch from affar and detering any townspeople who wandered in their direction. Vax was needed to sneak in, keep to the shadows and wait for the all clear signal.

There was a funeral to plan, a burial site to organise, but for now the members of Vox Machina sat quietly around a dying fire trying to put some sense into the tragic events of that day. The cold stone of their keep seemed less homely and more vacant than usual. Like the keep itself knew that there was an important part of it’s family missing, never to return.

There wasn’t a face in the room that was unstained by tears. Still, silently they sat, each consumed with their own grief. No one knew what to say. The twins had entered this world together and although neither of them had ever said as much, most of the team were pretty sure that they would go out together as well, each of them fighting to keep the other alive.

As it turns out they weren’t even together when it happened.

How do you comfort someone when they have lost half of who they are? When they’ve lost the only light that they knew for most of their life?

But also now that they think about it.

How do you comfort a bear?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: geekywanderlust  
> Twitter: @LeeC5


End file.
